Crackship
by Simile like Sarah
Summary: What happens when you and your friend brainstorm for the best crackship on LoK? You come up with LinxAmon . . . and Amon becomes pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Crack ship warning: LinxAmon M-preg.

( Basically the crackiest ship my friend and I came up with and are now racing to write an actual fanfic about .xD)

It had been another successful rally. Many had turned up , almost as much as the last time. Sighing and checking he was alone , Amon finally removed his mask. It was his way of letting his hair down, of forgetting about the rallies and the Shows and that Avatar. Every now and then he'd dress up in normal clothes , comb his hair and visit his favourite bar.

It was a cool evening as Amon strolled down the street and cherished the feel of the air on his face. The bar was quite today , only a few regulars sitting at the tables nursing their beers.

"the usual" He said casually , leaning against the bar.

"Coming right up."

He liked it here. It wasn't ever busy and talk of the Equalists rarely came up. Here , amon thought, he just relax and forget about everything. He sipped his brew and took another look around the room. There was one new face. A grey haired lady dressed in black staring out the window with a bottle of saki on her table.

She looked stern and strong. He liked that in a woman, someone fierce and powerful, someone to match his skills. He smirked to himself , it had been a while since he picked up a stranger in a bar. In fact , he couldn't remember the last time he'd got a bit of tail.

Buffing himself up he approached the woman. "Hey there." he said smugly , sliding into the seat opposite hers.

"I'm not looking to hook up , if that's what you're after." She replied sourly

"No , I'm just looking for some company." Another smirk played across his lips.

"Wipe that look off your face!" She glared.

His smirk fell. "Sorry."

She paused and looked almost regretful. " No , I'm sorry . It's been a while since anyone approached me in a bar."

"Oh?"Amon leaned in with a curious look on his face.

The beautiful woman sighed. "My name's Lin , and yours?"

Amon smiled, "How about we skip the names and do something daring?"

She laughed. " God you're bad at this."

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. " Perhaps you make it for it in other ways." Winking she got up from her table and sauntered over to the bathroom.

A sudden urge tugged at Amon and he followed her into the bathroom.

There she was , her black shirt hanging loosely over her a come hither look with her eyes.

"lock the door behind you." She gestured to the small lock underneath the handle.

Amon didn't need to be told twice. Quickly he locked the door and turned to the now topless Lin.

She was surprisingly stunning , her sexy figure pulled him in and a few moments later they both emerged from the bathroom , hot and sweaty.

" I thought you weren't looking for a hook up," Amon whispered into her ear , pausing to gently tug at it with his teeth,

" Lets just say I changed my mind." She whispered back coyly.

"Same time tomorrow ?" He asked , half jokingly.

"If you're lucky" Lin replied as she slowly sauntered out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

That incident had been months ago .

She told herself she wouldn't go back to that bar. It had been a one time thing . . . But yet , she couldn't get the picture of him out of her head.

Sure he was probably a little young for her but he'd had the balls to approach her and heck he'd even made her laugh. Maybe . . . Maybe she'd go back. Just this once . Just to see if he was there.

Filing away the last of the case reports she smiled at the thought of meeting that cocky stranger again.

She recalled the way the locks of his hair fell slightly above his eye , how that cocky smiled spread across his entire face , the way his naked body looked as they-

She pulled her mind from the gutter and scolded herself, Really these were not the kinds of thoughts she should be was the chief! Not some fantasising school girl.

Like the first time she had entered the bar was quiet and there he was , elbow sunk onto the bar , head resting in hand , drinking his tea like a man without purpose.

Was that him? Was that the handsome smug man she had met before? His face seemed . . . Paler somehow , his expression more troubled than before.

Regardless she slid onto the bar stool next to him.

"Can I get you something?" She smirked.

Without looking up he shook his head and sipped on his tea. A small quiet sip.

" Is everything alright?" lin asked now quite taken aback by the transformation from the man she was expecting,

"Yeah . . . Sure." very suddenly the stood up and rushed to the bathroom , covering his mouth with his hand.

But not so suddenly that Lin failed to notice. Not so suddenly as to disguise the odd bulge of his stomach. The bulge that didn't jiggle like the pot belly of so many other men she had seen down at this bar , no . It was a bulge that reminded Lin of Pema's figure when she first fell Pregnant with Jinora.

Lin dismissed this idea instantly. Don't be silly she told herself. There was no way this guy could be pregnant . . . But come to think of it , it had been a few months since she'd seen him.

She waited patiently , the small idea playing round and round in her mind.

Eventually he returned smelling only slightly of sick. Normally she would have assumed any an at a bar smelling of sick was drunk of their mind, but it only served to back up her fears.

"Hello again." She said : sliding off her stool and offering her hand to the man .

"You . . . You're here?" he seemed more shocked than pleased, this worried her even more.

"Yes, I thought I'd stop by for a drink." This was only a partial lie , so lin let herself off.

" I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Slowly the man touched his stomach , curling his hand around the bump.

"Err . . . Yes." She glanced at his hand. "This is porbably none of my business , but . . . Youre not . . " She trailed off , only now realising how idiotic it sounded.

The man looked up , slowly nodding "pregnant ? yes. Yes I am."

* * *

I told ya! I told ya he'd get pregnant! See with all the talk of the avatar and Amon and the time spent bending and mastering techniques didn't anyone ever think to educate this people in safe sex? -sigh- Maybe Tenzin can head up a family planning clinque somewhere. IDK xD


End file.
